


fuck you bouquet

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Language of Flowers, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Suigetsu may or may not deserve this one.





	fuck you bouquet

“Yamanaka,” Karin growls, slamming a wad of bills down on the counter. “I need a bunch of ‘fuck you’ flowers, immediately.”

Ino stares at her for a second, because it’s not like her and the Uzumaki have ever _talked_ , not really, before snapping back into it. “Right! Right, so-“

She considers her flowers for a moment, before carefully cutting some red geraniums from a pot. “These are for stupidity,” she says, before cutting a stalk of purple foxgloves. “And these are for insincerity.”

Karin’s frown deepens. “Are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

Ino ignores her. “Let’s see… Meadowsweet for uselessness… Yellow carnations for disappointment…” She needs one more, and she casts her eyes around the shop before they alight on a small pot of orange lilies. “And orange lilies for hatred!”

She bundles together a beautiful bouquet of all these flowers, and presents it to Karin. “Here you are,” she says. “A ‘fuck you’ bouquet. Who are they for?”

“For _Suigetsu_ ,” Karin growls, and Ino, wisely, doesn’t ask anymore. Instead, she sorts through Karin’s money so she can give the other girl back her change, and then, after a moment, turns to cut one more flower to hand over.

“This one’s for you,” she says. “On the house.”

Karin stares at it suspiciously. “What does it mean, Yamanaka?”

Ino tries to hide her smile. “It’s a yellow daffodil. It’s for new beginnings – and for good luck.”

The Uzumaki stares at it for just a tiny bit longer, before reaching up and tucking it behind her ear and giving the other a ghost of smile. “Thanks,” she says. “…Ino.”

And with that, she’s gone.

Ino hopes Suigetsu likes his flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as always, you can find me at chadsuke on tumblr, where I take drabble prompts.
> 
> Bouquet info drawn from [ here](https://cupidsbower.tumblr.com/post/145960730310/flower-shop-au).


End file.
